John The angel of my life
by Ghost of the rain
Summary: John is amazing and kind and Lin is amazing and... quiet. Do you think they'd make a good pair?   Find out! Lin and John start a romance that will change the group of ghost hunters. Gene is alive in this. If you are below the age of 18 don't read! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! For those who have read others by me! This one is a little different! This Chappi is a little short but they will get longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt. At all. In any shape or form. AHH! Now I'm depressed!'-'  
**

**Lin's POV-**

"Hey Koujo?" John said as we were walking towards the van carrying the cables and monitors. "Mmmm?" I said and continued to walk. "I was wondering who would be on this case with us." He asked. I thought for a moment and heard a startled cry as John tripped and started to fall.

I dropped what I was holding and caught him. He gasped and looked up at me. "T-thank you!" He stuttered. Being this close to him was hard. His lips only inches from mine, his eyes soft with friendship. I wanted more than friendship.

I leaned in slightly and our lips brushed softly. His eyes widened and he moved a little so that he could look directly in my eyes. "Koujo? Do you… really in that way?" He asked quietly. As a response I nodded.

He smiled the smile I love the most. It made him look like and angel. His lips brushed mine and I moaned slightly. He pressed his lips harder to mine and I pulled him nearer to me.

"Lin? Where are you?" A voice said from the van. "Damn it! Naru always ruins moments." I murmured. John chuckled softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "We'll finish this some other time." He whispered and rose to his feet.

I stood as well and picked up the discarded boxes. "What have you been doing?" Naru asked us as he rounded the corner. "We are supposed to be on our way by now!" he scolded.

"Hey Lin? I never got that answer." John said playfully as we put the equipment in the van. "Just Naru and Ayako. Why?" I replied. "Cause I hate when there's so many people to keep track of." He smiled.

"But Naru! _Why _can't I come?" I could hear Mai whine as Naru got in the car. "Because you're failing you're classes. You have to do better in school if you want any kind of a future worth living in." He said in an annoyed voice.

I chuckled and John smiled slightly. "Mai." We said in unison. We burst out laughing and got into the van. "What are you two laughing at?" Ayako asked us as I started the engine.

"Mai." John said, still chuckling slightly. I smiled and Naru shook his head in disapproval. "Immature. Both of you." He said under his breath. I grinned and got on the main road.

"So Kazuya. Where are we going?" John asked when everyone settled down. "We are going to Mount Koya."

**So What did you guys think? Nothing serious happened in this chapter but things will unfold more as it goes along. This is my first try for a Yaoi fan fiction and I hope it is enjoyed by all who read it! PLEASE! Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Yeah! This chappi is a little scary!O.O BOO!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. ITS NOT FAIR! If I owned Ghost Hunt, John and Lin really would be together!:P**

"Mount Koya!" Ayako shouted. "But that's where Monk is from!" She exclaimed and folded her arms. "Hey Koujo? Did you know? That we were going to Monk's old home I mean?" John asked.

"No. I only knew we were heading up to a Mountain. I didn't ask which one. Naru's navigating." I said as Naru pointed left as a road came up. I turned and looked at John in the rear-view mirror. His face was troubled and kind of lost.

A few hours later we stopped for a break. John got out of the van and headed for the woods. I followed him and reached for his hand as we walked. He looked up and smiled. "I love the woods here. There so green and alive. Where I come from it's hard to find good green places like this." He murmured.

He stopped walking for a moment and looked up at my face. "Koujo?" He asked softly. "Do you really love me?" He asked sadly. My eyes widened and he cut off what I was about to say. "The reason I asked is because there was a girl when I was still in Australia. She is the reason I became a priest. To protect myself from being hurt again." He whispered.

I pulled him close to me and hugged him. "I would never hurt you. You're too perfect and kind." I scolded him gently. He smiled and reached up and touched my face with his soft hands. "I love you John. I really do." I whispered.

"I love you to Koujo." He murmured quietly. I kissed him softly and he gasped as my tongue slid into his mouth. He tasted of peppermint and dark chocolate. I moaned quietly and he tangled his fingers in my long hair.

Lin! John! Time to go! Hurry up whatever you're doing!" Naru shouted from the van. We broke apart and sighed. "Naru." We said again and smiled. "As I said before. We'll continue this some other time." John whispered.

I nodded and walked back to the van with him. We eat some lunch and got back on the road. "Next stop will be our destination. So get comfortable because we are NOT stopping till we get there." Naru said as everyone but me got out pillows and blankets.

**Four hours later-**

John had fallen asleep first. his head had started out on the window but was now on his knee. Ayako had fallen asleep a little bit after. Leaning against John. Noll had fallen asleep in the last hour or so. With a book in his hands of course.

I had hummed softly for a little while but mostly just kept myself busy with the dark road. We arrived and I got out. Noll woke up, and seeing that we were there woke the others as well.

"Lin. I don't think we should wake John up. He hasn't had much sleep in the past few days at all." Noll said as he emerged out of the van with a sleepy looking Ayako. I nodded and climbed into the van.

John was breathing slowly and peacefully. I gently stroked his head for a moment before kissing his forehead and grabbing his bag and mine. He stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep. I smiled and grabbed a bag that Noll forgot.

_My god what did he put in this? Rocks?_ Knowing Noll, there could be books the size of my laptop in there. I started towards the large building and stopped.

_"Somethings not right with this place!"_ Warned one of my Shiki. "No duh. That's why we came here." I stated to them. "Now. Stop cowering and do your job. Go and protect Noll. All of you." I told them and started walking again.

_"NO!" _One of them shouted. _"We can't leave your side when there is... this feeling of dread."_ Another shuddered. "I told you to go and protect Noll. Now go!" I ordered them. They reluctantly left me and I felt them settle around Noll.

One came back to me. _"I'll stay with the priest." _It said softly. _"This place is dangerous."_ It said. I blinked and really felt the air around me. Almost instantly I heard small noises behind me. I turned around fast. "John! I thought you where asleep." I said as he smiled.

"Well I was but something woke me. This place is unsettling." He said rubbing his arms. I put my arm around him and walked inside with him. He grabbed hold of his bag and I let him carry it. Noll came round the corner and took his bag as well. The weight of it didn't faze him.

I stared and shook my head. "Naru? Do you carry those things with you everywhere you go?" I asked him. "Yes Lin I do. It is because Mai gets hurt so often. I only carry this bag of rocks because I need to be stronger in order to protect her." He stated like it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Rocks." I muttered. _He's carrying around bloody rocks? I always did wonder if his head was screwed on the right way. _John smiled and shook his head. I chuckled and Noll's face got a sort of pout to it. "So I guess you and John are friends." He said quietly when we were alone.

I looked up at him and saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes. "Yes... Why?" I asked. "I just thought I'd ever be you're only friend." He said quietly. "Noll. You are still my only friend. Because John isn't just a friend to me. He's... more than that." I said with equal volume.

Noll looked at me with a shocked expression. "You and John?" He asked. "Yes. It couldn't be helped." I said and smiled. Ayako walked in. "Naru! Did you tell them how many rooms we needed?" She asked coldly. "I told them we needed two rooms for four people why?" He said blandly.

"Because I was put in a room with you." She fumed. "John was put in a room with Lin and it isn't fair!" She pouted. I grinned after I turned away. This was my doing. "Koujo. The equipment is all set up!" John said as he came into the room. "Thank you John." I said as Naru tried to calm the angry Miko.

"Alright! We should all get some sleep! Especially you Lin! You haven't slept since dawn and its around eleven now." Naru said holding back a yawn. We all agreed and went to our rooms.

"Hey Koujo?" John asked as we were getting ready for bed. "Mmmm?" I answered. "Do you have any idea what's going on in this place?" He asked as he adjusted the covers on his bed. "Only that people have been attacked by some invisible thing in the heart of the shrine and that random things that have good weight to them fall over without anyone going near them." I said. "Oh its freezing in here!" I whispered.

"Well I don't think a shrine this old would be heated." John said half laughing.

**Some where between the hours of one and three-**

"Koujo?" John's beautiful voice interrupted my sleep. He sounded distraught. "What's wrong John." I murmured. "Koujo. There's something on top of my legs. Its crawling on me and it hurts!" He whispered. This tome I could hear pain in his words. I sat up and turned on the light.

The moment the small light bulb flickered on I could see a dark shape at the foot of John's bed. It turned its head towards me and I saw razor sharp teeth glint in the half light. "John. Don't open your eyes and don't move." I said quietly.

It slowly let itself down of of John and crept forward towards me. I suddenly remember something.

_~`~`~`~`~Flash back~`~`~`~`~_

**One came back to me. _"I'll stay with the priest." _It said softly. _"This place is dangerous."_ It said.**

_~`~`~`~`~End flash back~`~`~`~`~_

One of my Shiki was with John! I whistled loudly and the Shiki slashed out at the creature. It let out a screech and vanished._  
_

"John. Its OK. Its gone now." I said softly. His head poked up above the covers. I got up and sat down next to him. "Are you OK?" I asked gently. He pulled back his blanket to reveal large scratches on his legs. I gasped and quickly grabbed some bandages from my bag. I wrapped his legs and pulled his covers back up.

"Thank you Koujo. For this and getting rid of that thing." John sighed after wards. I smiled at him and started to get up. His hand caught mine and he pulled me close. "Please. Stay with me!" he said in a small voice. I closed my eyes for a moment and sat down again.

"Thank you." He murmured. I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll always stay with you John." I murmured to him.

**OK! This writing thing is an obsession and I have a bad habit of writing at school! But the school computers are like the best ever so they have the new versions of EVERYTHING! So that means what I save on my hard-drive can't be edited on my Microsoft Word! So if there is like problems with any of this chapter its because I did most of it on !:P I'm tired now! But on a happier note! Another chapter up! And its long to!:D I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
